En ese entonces…
by Cristy Dragneel
Summary: El silencio te ayuda a reflexionar y recordar. Mavis recuerda como fueron sus dias en el gremio Red Lizard . Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos


**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este Oneshot participa en el reto Mis Primeros días en el Gremio, del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos.**

* * *

 **En ese entonces…**

 ** _Ahora que lo pienso… ha pasado ya mucho tiempo…_**

 **Isla Tenrou X791**

Me encuentro sentada en la rama de un árbol en la Isla que ha sido mi hogar desde que nací, aunque después de la visita de la tercera generación de Fairy Tail esto se siente silencioso… a veces el silencio es bueno ayuda a reflexionar, sin embargo también te hace recordar el pasado…

 **Isla Tenrou X679**

Estoy muy feliz mami y papi acaban de darme un libro que habla de las hadas, hace poco me caí y cuando iba a llorar por el golpe mamá dijo que las hadas no visitan a los niños que lloran. Por eso de ahora en adelante no importa que no llorare.

 _Día 1_

Hace unos días mamá y papá se fueron, ellos se fueron para no volver jamás, tal vez están con las hadas.

– ¡Deja ya de perder el tiempo y empieza ya a limpiar el gremio! Inútil – dijo el maestro Jezelf. Él es el maestro del gremio Red Lizard, del que formo parte, antes mami y papi trabajaban aquí pero desde que murieron yo tengo que trabajar para pagar su deuda. Me asusta que me grite así pero me da de comer y dormir, así que no puedo quejarme.

– Sí señor – digo al momento de agarrar el trapo para limpiar las mesas.

– ¡No olvides que tienes una gran deuda ¡RECUÉRDALO BASURA! – quiero llorar pero no debo, si lloro las hadas no querrán venir conmigo. Paso la tarde limpiando mesas, barriendo, lavando trastes; estoy muy cansada. Voy a mi cuarto junto a los animales que se cuidan aquí en el gremio. No tengo casa.

 _Día 2_

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inútil?! Te dije que tenías que levantarte temprano para limpiar todo – el maestro parece estar muy molesto.

– sí señor – yo me levante tarde porque estaba muy cansada, ayer trabaje mucho pero tengo que acostumbrarme

– ¡Papi! – esa es Zeira, es la hija del maestro, tenemos la misma edad.

– Hola hijita, ¿cómo te fue hoy? – el maestro sólo es amable con su hija. – Muy bien, hoy le pegue a un niño por no dejarme pasar –

– Esa es mi niña –

Ya está anocheciendo y apenas he comido, el maestro dice que las sobras que me da son mucho para una esclava como yo. _Día 3_ Hoy antes de dormir he podido leer el libro que me regalaron mamá y papá. Sé que un día conoceré a las hadas…

 _Día 12_

– ¡Inútil! Toma esto – el maestro Jezelf me dio unos zapatos, creo que no le gusta que ande descalza, tal vez es una buena persona –¡deja ya de perder el tiempo! O que ¿quieres limpiar el suelo con la lengua?! –

–E-enseguida – bueno tal vez no. Me dirijo a la entrada del gremio por la escoba, cuando sentí un golpe en el hombro.

–Maldita ¡¿acaso no ves que estorbas?! – ese es Black un miembro que es muy malo, o al menos eso dicen todos los que han peleado con él.

– Lo s-siento – será mejor que me vaya rápido.

– ¡Por dios esclava! ¡Apestas! – Zeira me dio una patada después de decir eso.

 _Día 15_

Hoy acabe temprano de limpiar el gremio, lavar la ropa y los trastes que se habían acumulado en la cocina. Así que decidí leer el libro de las hadas. Quiero verlas. Según esto las hadas viven en el bosque lejos de los ojos humanos, su luz es magia que no termina nunca. – Que interesante – murmuró.

– ¿Cuánto más vas a perder el tiempo, pedazo de basura? – ha llegado el maestro y está muy muy enfadado pero…

– l-lo siento pero… ya he terminado de limpiar el interior del gremio –

– En verdad eres una mocosa inútil – dijo tirando mi libro, lo ha roto ese libro es, es, es… mis ojos se están llenando de lágrimas. No, no debo llorar no bebo llorar

– Pero que boba cree que una inútil, pedazo de basura puede leer – Black acaba de llegar, yo agarro la escoba y salgo de ahí lo antes posible.

Estoy muy cansada, hoy he tenido que limpiar el interior y exterior de gremio, aparte de todo lo demás, apenas puedo llegar a mi cama hecha de paja, yo dormiré, como me gustaría que mamá y papá estuvieran aquí.

* * *

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! Esos estruendos me sobresaltan, acabo de despertar ¿de dónde viene? ¡Oh no! Están atacando al gremio ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? Yo no sé qué hacer. Corro entre los escombros. No puede ser todo está destruido. Hay alguien ahí, debajo de los escombros. Es Zeira – Zeira ven déjame ayudarte – la jalo, pero está muy herida, no quiere correr – vámonos ¡Zeira reacciona! –

–n-no mi papá, los del gremio yo no… no puedo – sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas.

– siempre estarán en tu corazón ¡por favor Zeira vamos!-Ambas corremos, seremos amigas de ahora en adelante, eso fue lo que me dijo Zeira antes de desplomarse en el suelo por sus heridas.

 **Isla Tenrou X791**

Creo que es buena idea salir de la Isla, puedo visitar a la tercera generación siempre tan animada… sí eso hare. La ciudad de Magnolia ha cambiado de nuevo, pronto llegare al gremio.

– ¡Buaaaa! – esa es Azuka-chan –

¡me duele! ¡quiero a mami y a papi! –

– n-no es posible están en una misión – Macao está nervioso.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto a un niño de cabello azul oscuro, Romeo creo.

– Lo que pasa, es que Azuka-chan estaba corriendo y había cerveza en el suelo y se resbalo y ahora llora por el dolor del golpe –

– Oh ¡tal vez yo pueda ayudar! – dije emocionada –

¡Ah! Pero si es usted primera – dijo Romeo sorprendido, ¿acaso no me había visto? Me iré a un rincón a hacer círculos con mi ramita. – pero primero tengo que ayudar a esa nena! – Romeo me vio asustado, no entiendo porque.

Azuka-chan sigue llorando y el gremio se siente apagado.

– Hola Azuka-chan, ¿sabes? No debes llorar –

– Pero me due-ele – me responde la pequeña entrecortadamente.

– Lo sé, pero si lloras no podrás conocer a las hadas –

– ¿eh? ¿las hadas? – preguntó curiosa, dejando de llorar.

– Así es, alguien una vez me dijo que las hadas no se acercan a los niños que lloran, por lo tanto Azuka-chan no importa que suceda siempre debes sonreír ¿de acuerdo? –

– ¡Hai! – Al fin con la pequeña Azuka-chan sonriendo, la alegría ha vuelto supongo que esto es perfecto.

Si Mavis hubiese volteado a la ventana en esa ocasión habría visto un ser brillante con alas y cola que volaba por ahí.

* * *

¡Vale terminado! Es la primera vez que acepto un reto y lo termino en menos de una semana =D ¡Un hurra por mí! Ok no Espero contar con su apoyo en rewies díganme les gusto?


End file.
